Espíritus del Siglo Vacío
by RobinFleur194
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrió durante los 100 años de historia que el Gobierno desea que permanezcan ocultos? ¿Es posible que aún quede alguien en el mundo que lo sepa? Sí, ella es una de esas personas, solo que no está viva: es un fantasma. KiddxOc
1. Isla Gōsuto parte I

Capítulo 1 de una historia muy diferente para mí, pues es la primera vez que la presencia de la OC no se vuelve realmente importante hasta avanzados unos capítulos. También es la primera vez que la historia comienza con un toque de suspense o terror, pero bueno.

Veamos, en este fic haré referencia al **Siglo Vacío** de la historia de OP, pero es importante que sepáis que **no voy a inventarme nada más que algunos detalles, lo que diga al respecto de lo ocurrido realmente durante dicho siglo será utilizando lo poco que se conoce de él hasta hoy**. De todos modos, ya lo iré aclarando conforme avancen los capítulos.

Y por favor, dejad un **review**. (Abstenerse de críticas sin fundamento o cualquier tipo de insulto, please). ¡Espero que os guste! :)

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_/_Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Isla Gōsuto (parte I)<strong>

No hacía demasiado que habían pasado el Monte Inverso y habían comenzado a surcar las famosas y peligrosas aguas que formaban el Grand Line. Y no era como si hubiesen perdido el tiempo. En apenas ese escaso periodo de cinco meses, sus aventuras habían llegado incluso a oídos de los más altos cargos de la Marina, quienes no estaban para nada contentos con su presencia.

- ¡Es inadmisible! – Exclamó uno de los oficiales de Marineford con el informe de su última batalla contra marines en la mano.

- ¿Cuántas víctimas van ya? – Preguntó otro.

- ¡Incontables! ¡Una taberna entera mínimo por cada isla que visita! ¡Y eso sin contar si durante sus travesías se cruzan con la Marina o cualquier otro barco!

Sengoku escuchaba todos los datos sin intervenir, pero una furiosa vena se iba formando poco a poco en su frente.

- Es intolerable, este novato y su gente van causando una masacre tras otra.

- Pero ¿sabemos acaso si tiene algún motivo?

Uno de los oficiales negó con la cabeza y expresión sombría.

- No lo sabemos porque nunca deja supervivientes en la zona de su ataque, es por eso que su recompensa es tan elevada – dijo simplemente.

- ¡Es suficiente! – Exclamó sin previo aviso Sengoku, sorprendiéndolos a todos – Es evidente que estos novatos no son precisamente pacíficos, no obstante, no creo que dure mucho más su amenaza teniendo en cuenta cuál es la próxima isla de su ruta.

Los oficiales se le quedaron mirando, pensativos.

- Pero señor, ¿cómo puede saber cuál es su próximo destino?

- La última vez que fueron vistos fue aquí – señaló un punto determinado del mapa –, lo que me lleva a pensar que esta isla, la isla Gōsuto, será su próxima parada.

El silencio reinó entre los presentes en aquella reunión mientras sopesaban el razonamiento de su Almirante de flota. Era un silencio tenso y desconfiado. Era ESA isla. Finalmente, acabaron por asentir.

- Y con suerte, la última. Pero señor, si… Ya sé que no es probable pero… ¿y si lograsen salir con vida de _ahí_?

Sengoku cerró los ojos.

- Pocos son los que han vivido para contar lo que vieron allí. Uno de ellos es Shirohige, los otros sufrieron traumas psicológicos de por vida. No creo que salgan de ahí, no del mismo modo que entraron.

El resto de los presentes asintieron, sabedores de lo que el Almirante de flota quería decir, y sin añadir más pegas, abandonaron la sala de reuniones de Marineford en completo silencio.

* * *

><p>Abrió de golpe, tal y como acostumbraba, la puerta de madera oscura que daba a la cubierta de su barco. El sol del atardecer iluminó tenuemente su pálido y bien formado pecho desnudo mientras caminaba en dirección hacia su primer hombre, su mano derecha y mejor amigo, que en aquel momento limpiaba con esmero las cuchillas de sus brazos de la sangre de sus últimas víctimas.<p>

- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar, Killer?

El rubio alzó la cabeza con cierto desagrado, pues si había algo que le molestaba era que le interrumpiesen mientras limpiaba sus armas. Y su capitán lo sabía, como también sabía que él no era el navegante y que aun no lo habría consultado con él.

- Aun no lo sé, Kidd, luego hablaré con Kabuto al respecto.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante el tono molesto de la voz de su compañero y se sentó a su lado, sobre una pila de cajas de madera que contenían algunas de sus provisiones. Fue a decir algo más, pero por suerte para el enmascarado y por desgracia para su entretenimiento personal, en aquel momento apareció Kabuto, el joven navegante cuya vestimenta se asemejaba a la forma de un escarabajo, con el mapa en la mano.

- Capitán, pronto llegaremos a la próxima isla, calculo que por la mañana como muy tarde estaremos allí.

- ¿Sabemos cuánto tardará la Log Pose en cargarse esta vez? – Preguntó Killer.

- Tres días.

El rubio asintió y volvió a centrarse en la limpieza de sus cuchillas.

- ¿Cuál es la próxima isla, Kabuto?

- La isla Gōsuto, capitán. No sabemos mucho de ella, está en un mar poco navegado, pues no muchos navíos son capaces de salir de sus aguas de una sola pieza.

Kidd alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, claramente interesado.

- ¿Y cómo es eso?

El navegante tragó saliva.

- Bueno... se cuentan muchas cosas de esta zona del Grand Line... – extendió el mapa que llevaba en la mano sobre otra caja y señaló un punto en medio del océano – Aquí estamos nosotros y ésta es nuestra próxima parada – señaló la isla más cercana, de un tamaño bastante pequeño y forma circular –, pero para llegar allí tendremos que atravesar este mar. Se dice que... bueno... que por esta zona habitan... fantasmas.

Kidd soltó una gutural carcajada, pero al sentir que Killer se tensaba y abandonaba por completo su labor de limpieza se le quedó mirando con expresión seria.

- ¿Qué sabes de este lugar, Killer?

- Es una isla del Gobierno Mundial, Kidd. Por eso se sabe tan poco de ella.

Aquella revelación dejó la conversación en silencio durante varios largos minutos. Todos los presentes permanecieron sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Kidd sonrió, con su habitual actitud arrogante y despreocupada.

- En ese caso habremos de tener cuidado. No es probable toparse con un pez gordo de la marina en el Grand Line, pero nunca se sabe. Y aún no nos interesan enfrentamientos de semejante calibre.

Y sin decir nada más, el hombre de los 150 millones de berries se introdujo de nuevo en su barco, camino de su camarote.

Kabuto suspiró, la conversación no le había relajado en absoluto pero por desgracia para él, no tenían la posibilidad de elegir su próximo puerto. Con aspecto resignado se reunió con su compañero de aspecto de zombie y juntos bajaron a la sala de navegación. Y Killer por fin, aunque más intranquilo de lo normal, pudo volver a su tarea en absoluta soldad.

El tiempo pasó deprisa aquella noche. O esa fue la impresión que tuvieron los tripulantes del gótico barco del capitán Kidd al despertar al día siguiente.

Para cuando llegó la mañana, ninguno de ellos se sentía descansado. Tenían la extraña sensación de haberse acostado y haberse levantado pocos minutos después. Pero si hubo algo que les gustó menos aun, fue lo que vieron al salir a cubierta. O lo que les impedía ver, mejor dicho.

Una densa niebla lo cubría todo y de tal forma que los hombres apenas podían ver lo que había al otro extremo de la cubierta de su propio barco. Ya no había rastro del sol y del buen tiempo que les había acompañado durante los últimos días.

- Hay algo raro en esta niebla, Kidd.

El pelirrojo mantenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Tú también lo has notado, Killer?

El rubio asistió.

- Es demasiado densa, incluso al tacto resulta pesada. Tengamos cuidado.

Los comentarios a su alrededor se iban sucediendo.

- ¡La maldición! ¡Es la maldición de este mar!

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Pocos son los que han salido con vida de estos mares – gemía otro hombre.

Y así uno tras otro, el miedo fue devorándolos a todos. No era como si fuese lo más terrorífico que habían visto en sus vidas, pero en las ocasiones anteriores en las que se habían encontrado con algo extraño, las leyendas no acababan en una necesaria e inminente muerte. Kidd se volvió hacia sus hombres con expresión burlona.

- ¿Acaso hay alguien que quiera seguir a nado hasta la próxima isla? ¡En este barco no se admiten cobardes!

Killer sonrió para sus adentros al ver el cambio de actitud de la tripulación. De estar asustados de las leyendas sobre fantasmas, habían pasado a tener miedo a su capitán. Y no era para menos, pensó, pues sabía, todos lo sabían, que Kidd era muy capaz de lanzar a quien estuviese asustado por la borda. Y no sería la primera vez. Finalmente, él mismo tomó la palabra, interrumpiendo la nueva ola de comentarios que abordaban la cubierta.

- De acuerdo, tendremos que estar atentos. Id todos a ocupar vuestros respectivos puestos y no perdáis detalle de nada, y ante todo, dad la alarma si veis algo extraño.

- Pero que nadie se equivoque y dé una falsa alarma – puntualizó el pelirrojo con una siniestra sonrisa que hizo que por un momento la tripulación se olvidase del peligro al que se exponían en aquel mar y se centrase en sobrevivir en su propio barco.

En pocos minutos, todo el mundo se había puesto manos a la obra y el barco navegaba introduciéndose cada vez más en la espesa niebla.

El silencio reinaba a su alrededor, un silencio tenso y poco tranquilizador. Lo único que se escuchaba era el roce del casco del barco contra la superficie de las olas. Casi podían sentirse en el ambiente los acelerados latidos de los "Piratas de Kidd". La tripulación ni siquiera murmuraba entre ellos, se limitaban a aplicar sus cinco sentidos a la caza de cualquier peligro, por mínimo que fuese. Killer, Kidd y Zombie inspeccionaban los alrededores desde todos los ángulos posibles, paseando de arriba abajo por la cubierta sumidos en un silencio casi sepulcral, cada cual pensando en las posibilidades que tenían de salir enteros de aquel endemoniado mar. El vigía, un joven rubio de pelo peinado en cresta, que se acababa de quitar las innecesarias gafas de sol de los ojos, era el que peor lo estaba pasando. Desde su altura, daba vueltas y vueltas en total soledad en busca de cualquier indicio que le implicase peligro.

Pasaron varios minutos. Las gotas de sudor a causa de la tensión caían de la frente de la mayoría de los presentes y el silencio sepulcral que les rodeaba no mejoraba la situación. No se escuchaba ni el viento, ni siquiera el piar de las aves. Nada. Era como estar navegando por medio de un cementerio.

Kidd miraba con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada en una fina línea hacia todas direcciones, y Killer estaba mirando los planos con Kabuto cuando ocurrió.

Todo el mundo de tensó al escucharlo y Killer fue el primero en reaccionar.

El grito del vigía se ahogó súbitamente, como si alguien... o algo le hubiese interrumpido. El "Soldado de la Masacre" alcanzó el lugar donde debería haber estado el vigía en cuestión de segundos, pero todo lo que encontró allí fueron las gafas negras del joven, rotas, sobre el suelo. Del chico no había ni rastro.

- ¡Kidd! ¡Rando no está!

Bajó corriendo junto a su capitán y le enseñó las gafas destrozadas.

- ¿Qué cojones significa esto, Killer? ¿Dónde está Rando?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, los nervios se iban apoderando poco a poco de ellos también.

- Ni idea, Kidd. Allí arriba no había nadie más, ni rastros de lucha ni nada.

- ¡Capitán! – Varios miembros de la tripulación habían subido a cubierta a toda velocidad, casi parecía que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho – ¡Capitán, Killer! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y bajaron hasta la sala de navegación, donde varios chicos más les esperaban con el Den–Den Mushi en la mano.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Killer, intrigado.

- No estamos seguros, se capta algo, pero no sabemos de qué se trata, pues no hemos marcado ninguna frecuencia ni ningún número.

Kidd se acercó hasta el Den–Den Mushi y lo descolgó, poniendo el auricular sobre la mesa para que todos los escucharan.

"Chsss... Zzz... amos dos... con este… no nos basta... erme otro pirata mas..."

- Parece una conversación... ¿Cómo es posible si no hay ninguna secuencia sintonizada? – Preguntó Zombie, sorprendido.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de responder, pues la señal pareció mejorar y las voces se hicieron más audibles.

- No es suficiente con este tipo. Necesito otro más – dijo la primera voz, que parecía que pertenecía a un hombre adulto.

- Señor, los piratas aún se encuentran en el territorio de los Ghost. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran o el Tratado… tendríamos un problema, señor – dijo una segunda algo más joven y también masculina.

- En ese caso lo mejor será que no os descubran. Y daos prisa, hoy será luna llena y no quiero tener que enfrentarme a los Ghost justo hoy.

- Pero señor, los piratas anclarán en una hora como mucho... Lo más sensato y seguro sería espe...

Un súbito golpe calló al segundo. Parecía que el primer hombre acababa de golpearle.

- ¡No vamos a esperar, Lucius, traedme ya al maldito pirata! ¡Tenéis cinco minutos! Hay que encerrarlos ya para mañana por la mañana poder efectuar el ritual.

Lucius pareció tomar aire apresuradamente.

- Sí, maestro.

El silencio reinó al otro lado del aparato de la misma forma que reinaba en la sala de navegación del barco de los piratas. Nadie decía nada, pues aún se encontraban sopesando acerca de la conversación cuando otro grito estalló y fue interrumpido del mismo modo que el de Rando.

Ni Kidd ni Killer se lo pensaron dos veces antes de salir corriendo de la habitación hacia la bodega, donde no encontraron más que a un tripulante en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y completamente aterrorizado. Killer le tomo por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearle bruscamente.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

- S–se lo ha llevado... – murmuraba el pobre chico mientras se sentía entrar en estado de shock – apareció de la nada y s–se lo llevó... fue como un... fantasma...

El joven perdió el sentido y Killer se dirigió a Kidd, que le miró seriamente.

- Antes en el puesto de vigía, ahora en la bodega... ¿qué está pasando, Kidd?

- No me preguntes como si yo lo supiese, Killer. Lo único que tengo claro es que la conversación que hemos captado tenía algo que ver con nosotros.

Killer asintió con aspecto pensativo bajo su casco.

- ¿Crees que realmente haya fantasmas en estas aguas?

Kidd no contesto en seguida mientras volvía hacia cubierta. Finalmente, sonrió de medio lado.

- Estamos en el Grand Line, así que... ¿por qué no?

* * *

><p>Era extraño. No para ella, era evidente que para ella sería completamente normal, pero cualquiera que la hubiese visto habría gritado de terror al darse cuenta de que podía ver a través de su cuerpo, de que la joven era un fantasma.<p>

Sin ir más lejos, la joven se encontraba detrás de un árbol, oculta a cualquier mirada indiscreta, observado el desembarque de los nuevos piratas.

Le sorprendió el aspecto gótico de su barco, casi parecía encajar a la perfección en el lugar. El joven pelirrojo que parecía el capitán comenzó a dar órdenes a los demás.

- Killer, tú y yo buscaremos una posada para estos tres días, los demás dividíos y encontrad a los dos secuestrados. Nos veremos aquí por la noche.

- ¡Pero capitán! ¡Con esta niebla no sabremos cuándo anochece!

El pelirrojo se detuvo, consciente de que el muchacho tenía razón.

- En seis horas os quiero a todos aquí, para entonces supongo que ya será tarde en el resto del mundo – murmuró con desagrado.

La verdad, era absurdo, pensó la joven, que se estuviese escondiendo teniendo en cuenta que ella era un fantasma, que podía desaparecer cuando le viniese en gana de la vista de los vivos.

- ¡Aka! – Un susurro detrás suyo la hizo voltearse hacia el hombre que la miraba con expresión seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre, padre? – Respondió ella con voz suave.

- ¡Estás en territorio de los Uragiri! ¡Vámonos, ya conoces el Tratado!

El fantasma masculino de su padre desapareció y ella, tras una última mirada pesarosa hacia los recién llegados, se fusionó también con las sombras.

* * *

><p>La aldea era la más viva imagen de un pueblo fantasma. No había tiendas, ni niños jugando en las calles, ni ventanas abiertas. Todas las viviendas estaban cerradas a cal y canto y no se escuchaba ni un respiro. Únicamente se veían, como seres vivos, a los árboles que rodeaban a modo de muralla la aldea.<p>

Finalmente Kidd y Killer lograron encontrar una posada, o algo parecido a una a simple vista, y entraron en silencio. Ambos se detuvieron al ver a la chica de la recepción con la sorpresa pintada en sus rostros. La joven parecía un cadáver.

Tenía la piel pálida y seca, tanto que combatiría en color y textura con la más blanca de las cenizas, ojos apagados y oscuros, pelo despeinado de color castaño y múltiples cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Ambos amigos compartieron una mirada de circunstancias, pero continuaron avanzando.

- Quiero reservar todas las habitaciones – murmuró el pelirrojo.

Como si de una muñeca movida por hilos se tratase, la joven giró levemente la cabeza hasta lograr mirarles, o enfocarles, más bien.

- Estamos completos.

A los dos hombres les recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Ellos mataban, asesinaban a inocentes y muchas veces incluso quemaban los cadáveres sin compasión. Pero la visión de aquella chica era sumamente espeluznante, era como un zombie, y su voz sonaba ida, como si no les hablase a ellos realmente y sólo se dedicase a repetir lo que tenía grabado en el cerebro.

Kidd avanzó un paso y golpeó la mesa de recepción con un puño, molesto.

- No hay nadie en esta isla, así que no nos cuentes tonterías. Quiero todas las habitaciones para tres días.

- Señor... estamos completos... pruebe aquí...

Les acercó con el mismo tipo de forzados movimientos una dirección. "Dirección" en la que únicamente ponía: "_Atraviese el bosque hasta la posada de los Ghost_".

- ¡¿Qué diabl...?

Kidd se detuvo buscando a la muchacha con la mirada, pero ésta se marcho a una de las habitaciones, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Killer se encogió de hombros.

- Busquemos la zona Ghost.

Kidd maldecía por lo bajo mientras caminaban.

- No me gusta esto, Killer. Me divertiría de no ser porque no entiendo nada.

Su compañero sonrió bajo el casco.

- En ese caso vayamos con cuidado. Mira, ahí están Zombi y Kabuto.

Kidd sonrió de lado.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo, chicos?

- Sólo puertas cerradas, capitán – contesto Zombi, el médico de abordo –. Ni siquiera hay posadas o rastro alguno de vida.

- Vida no sé, pero sí que hay gente. Aunque la chica de la posada parecía más muerta que viva.

- ¿Tenemos ya una posada? – Inquirió Kabuto.

Killer intervino negando con la cabeza.

- Nos han mandado a la zona Ghost.

- ¿Zona Ghost?

- Así lo llaman, parece como si la isla estuviese dividida en varios grupos.

Continuaron los cuatro caminando entre los arboles intercambiando la poca información que tenían de aquel lugar hasta que finalmente divisaron el final de la línea de arboles.

- ¿Y sabéis algo de Rando o el otro chico?

- Nada aún, capitán.

Por fin lograron encontrar la cabaña que hacía las veces de posada entre otra línea de casas de aspecto completamente abandonado. Y para colmo la niebla, que parecía no querer abandonar el paisaje, no mejoraba la impresión que tenían de aquel fantasmagórico lugar.

El pequeño grupo entró al recibidor y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando no encontraron a nadie tras la mesa de recepción. Únicamente un bolígrafo y el libro de administración de las habitaciones abierto les esperaban sobre la mesa.

- ¿Entiende alguien algo de lo que está pasando? – Pregutó Kidd con una sonrisa torcida mientras apuntaba en el libro como reservadas todas las habitaciones de la casa.

- Bueno, pues esto ya está – murmuró Killer –. Creo que deberíamos ver las habitaciones por si acaso.

Los cuatro asintieron y se separaron, comenzando cada uno a inspeccionar por su cuenta las solitarias habitaciones de la posada.

Puerta por puerta, en cada sala a la que entraban la visión que obtenían era la misma: dos camas individuales impecablemente hechas, con un cuarto de baño privado, escaso en detalles pero muy limpio, y un pequeño armario.

Los pasillos eran de madera antigua y oscura, con bastantes rotos y arañazos y en ocasiones también tenían grandes telarañas y manchas de diferentes tamaños tanto en las paredes como en las abandonadas alfombras que cubrían el suelo.

Killer subió con cuidado por las destrozadas escaleras del edificio hacia el tercer y último piso mientras sus compañeros se quedaban investigando el segundo, que era de mayor tamaño.

Tras revisar las tres primeras habitaciones del único pasillo de aquel piso, se acercó a la última puerta de la casa, la única que había encontrado cerrada. Frunció el ceño, en el libro no había ninguna habitación marcada como reservada.

Abrió la puerta despacio y el sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo le puso en guardia. Las camas estaban hechas y todo lo demás en su sitio, pero había alguien en la ducha.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió bruscamente la puerta del baño mientras sacaba sus cuchillas y se preparaba para atacar de ser necesario.

* * *

><p>- ¿Habéis encontrado algo anormal? – Preguntó Kidd a sus compañeros cuando se encontraron en el rellano de la segunda planta.<p>

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

- Todo está desierto, capitán – sentenció Zombi.

Kabuto miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está Killer?

Apenas hubo pronunciado esas tres palabras, cuando un aterrado alarido femenino resonó por cada una de las paredes de la antigua casa, seguido por otro grito muy diferente:

- ¡KIDD! ¡SUBE A VER ESTO!

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Bueno, ciertamente esto podría considerarse más un prólogo que un capítulo en sí, pero estoy muy motivada con esta historia, por lo que muy pronto volveré a actualizar. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestras más sinceras opiniones :)


	2. Isla Gōsuto parte II

Bueno, este ha sido un capítulo complicado donde los haya… la trama es bastante confusa y hasta que no estoy completamente convencida de que el lector lo va a entender no dejo de cambiarlo ¡y eso me está volviendo loca! xD

Además que aún queda mucha trama por desvelar, como varias condiciones acerca de la maldición de Aka y su gente. Pero bueno, todo eso ya vendrá en la tercera parte de esta isla, que procuraré actualizar cuanto antes. Por ahora, disfrutad de esta segunda parte ^^

**KittieMi:** me alegro de que pienses eso, espero que la trama te siga interesando :) ¡Gracias!

**Uzumaki–neechan:** Jajaja sí será de amor, ya sabes que no puedo resistirme al romance, y muchas gracias por leerme siempre, significa mucho para mí. ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_/_Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Isla Gōsuto (parte II)<strong>

Ante la voz alarmada de Killer, Eustass Kidd no necesitó que se lo repitiesen. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo del tercer piso hasta la habitación desde la que había salido la voz de su primer hombre. Entrando de golpe y enfocándose directamente hacia el baño, se situó junto al rubio en el último momento, justo a tiempo de llegar a atisbar lo que parecía una larga melena azul atravesando el suelo de la bañera de la que aún caía agua.

Frunció el ceño y avanzando un par de pasos se inclinó junto al grifo de agua y lo cerró. Después palpó con la mano la superficie de la bañera y frunció el ceño. No había ninguna puerta por la que nadie hubiese podido huir, acaso… ¿acaso realmente acababan de ver un fantasma? Se volvió hacia su compañero, cuyo pecho aún se agitaba algo más de lo habitual a causa de la inesperada sorpresa.

- Killer, ¿qué cojones ha sido eso?

El rubio respiró profundamente y se encogió de hombros, recuperando su antigua actitud.

- Parece que no estamos tan solos como creíamos.

- Primero los zombies y ahora fantasmas. ¿Qué es esta isla, Killer? ¿No dijiste que era propiedad del Gobierno Mundial? – Preguntó Zombi, quien junto con Kabuto habían presenciado lo mismo que su capitán.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

- Realmente no sé qué tiene de especial esta isla para el Gobierno. Nadie más que Shirohige ha logrado salir de aquí del mismo modo que entró.

Aquello llamó la curiosidad de Kidd.

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso?

- Que hay _algo_ en esta isla que puede complicarnos el viaje, Kidd. Y que deberíamos encontrar cuanto antes a los desaparecidos si no queremos zarpar en tres días sin ellos.

El silenció reinó durante unos segundos hasta que Kidd volvió a sonreír.

- En ese caso será mejor volver con el resto, hay que decirles como llegar hasta aquí. Y de paso… asegurarnos de que ningún fantasma o cadáver se pasea por la zona sin que seamos conscientes de ello.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Cómo que a qué vienes esto? ¡Padre! ¡Hay vivos en nuestra <em>casa<em>! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que la habías "anunciado" como posada para los _desafortunados_ viajeros que vienen a la isla?

- Aka, ¿cómo iba yo a suponer que nos los encontraríamos antes de mañana? No creí que pasarían de la posada de los Uragiri…

La joven le miró, con sus ojos rojos brillando más preocupados y furiosos que nunca.

- ¡¿Cómo iban a quedarse con ellos? Sabes perfectamente que mañana a las doce de la mañana será el momento en que el Tratado quede anulado, lo que significa, ¡y lo sabes muy bien!, que los Uragiri no querrán que nadie les moleste esta noche porque han de prepararse para el ritual de mañana.

El anciano fantasma suspiró y miró a su hija con mirada cansada.

- Escúchame, Aka… ¿nunca has pensado en volver a vivir? ¿En salir de esta isla para recuperar la vida que nunca te permitieron tener?

Aquellas palabras ensombrecieron la mirada de la joven fantasma. Cerró sus ojos rojos y agachó el rostro de tal forma que su flequillo recto le hiciese sombre sobre los párpados cerrados. Con una mano, se apartó varios mechones de su larga melena lisa y los colocó tras su oreja.

- No puedo abandonar el lugar, padre, y eso tú lo sabes bien. Estamos condenados a vagar por estas tierras hasta que en algún momento el mundo explote y acabamos muriendo definitivamente con él.

El anciano miró los cabellos azul claros de su hija con mirada triste.

- Hija… creo que estos piratas podrían sacarte de aquí. Al contrario que los demás que han desembarcado en nuestra isla, ellos no están asustados, y eso puede ser una señal. Están dispuestos a encontrar a sus compañeros aunque eso signifique enfrentarse a los Uragiri…

- Eso no prueba nada – le interrumpió ella mientras caminaba de vuelta a la posada –. Simplemente demuestra que son unos insensatos – le dirigió una mirada sombría –. Y no pienso dejar mi destino en sus manos. Hace tiempo que dejé de confiar en nadie.

Y sin perder un segundo, atravesó la pared que daba a la cocina de la posada, pues sabía que durante los tres días que tardase en cargarse la Log Pose de sus "invitados", éstos querrían comer, y ante todo, lo primero que querrían aquella tarde sería cenar. Maldijo para sus adentros mientras, sin necesidad de tocar los botones de la cocina, encendía con una mano el fuego y con la otra cogía una sartén.

Comenzó su labor sin muchas ganas. Ella _no_ necesitaba comer. Hacía _años_ que había dejado de necesitarlo, tantos como años tenía el Gobierno Mundial. Frunció el ceño mientras el beicon comenzaba a tostarse sobre un poco de aceite. ¿Qué estaría tramando su padre? El Tratado no podía romperse, eso ya lo tenía claro, así pues… ¿cómo pensaba que ella podría abandonar la isla si con el Tratado activo no podía ni rozar el agua de la playa sin recibir una fuerte y mágica dolorosa corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada una de sus células de ectoplasma? Apretó los dientes y aceleró su actividad hasta que un ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

Se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero allí ya no había nadie. Suspiró aliviada, sólo le faltaba otro susto como el de la ducha para terminar de mejorar su ya de por sí pésimo ánimo aquel día. Se giró de nuevo hacia el fuego de la cocina, cuando toda su visión se volvió roja. Sangre. Sangre fluyendo, órganos, oscuridad y semi–luz… y un jadeo ahogado de fondo. De haber tenido su corazón latente, este habría estado a punto de salírsele del pecho al reconocer lo que estaba observando.

Un cuerpo. Más concretamente, el cuerpo del rubio que había interrumpido su ducha minutos antes. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Se alejó rápidamente de él con expresión aturdida y el rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyándose con un brazo sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas de la larga mesa de la habitación.

- ¿Qué has…? – Comenzó a preguntar antes de alzar el rostro para mirarla otra vez.

Ella sintió un escalofrío. Hacía años desde la última vez que había hablado con ningún ser vivo y no sabía si estaba preparada para afrontar sus reacciones de terror, pero aquel parecía ser el deseo de su padre.

Killer logró calmar su acelerado corazón lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie una vez más y llevarse una mano al dorso, donde la cabeza de la joven se había introducido al girarse para volver a cocinar. Si bien no había sentido dolor, la sensación había sido de lo más extraña. A su tacto, ella era intangible, y no obstante, había sentido con total claridad como si una fría nube o algo de similar tacto le atravesase el cuerpo. Se quedó mirando a la chica de pelo azul y ojos rojos y su vista reparó en cada detalle de su figura.

No cabía duda de que se trataba de la joven que momentos atrás se había estado duchando en una de las habitaciones pero…

- ¿Por qué necesita ducharse un fantasma? – Preguntó con calma, sorprendiéndola, pues ella ya se había vuelto a poner a cocinar.

- En ocasiones necesito recordar cómo era estar viva – murmuró ella, en voz baja.

Killer la observó mejor. Parecía tener unos 18 años físicamente, aunque quién sabía cuántos podía llevar muerta. Tenía la piel muy pálida, aunque seguramente en vida habría sido más normal, pues parecía que todo su ser era más pálido ahora que estaba constituido de ectoplasma de lo que habría sido en carne y hueso. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que se podía ver a través de ella. No como si no estuviese allí, ni mucho menos, pero se podía distinguir que no era sólida, y otro pequeño detalle a tener en cuenta eran los dos pequeños centímetros que separaban sus pies del suelo.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces cocinando? Tenía entendido que los fantasmas no comíais – Inquirió él con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en una silla y observaba a la joven hacer su tarea con absoluta dedicación.

- Mi padre es el dueño de esta casa. Sólo le ayudo para que estéis cómodos en vuestra estancia – le miró con curiosidad –. ¿Eso es todo por lo que me vas a preguntar? ¿Qué hay de las preguntas acerca de si puedo volar o si puedo tocar otros objetos?

Killer sonrió bajo su máscara. La joven parecía habituada a aquel tipo de preguntas estúpidas.

- Bueno, es obvio que puedes tocar objetos ya que estás cocinando y antes pude ver como algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por tu piel en la ducha – dijo él, causando un tremendo sonrojo en las mejillas de ella –, aunque no estoy seguro de si es algo que puedes controlar a voluntad, ya que también te he visto atravesar objetos y ver a través de… mí. Y en cuanto al tema del vuelo… no es algo relevante. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella sonrió, algo más relajada por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

- Aka, Aka no Shi. Y tú debes de ser Killer.

- ¿Ya sabías de nosotros?

Ella negó con la cabeza de espaldas a él mientras terminaba de cocinar el primer plato, huevos con beicon, y comenzaba a calentar varias ollas de sopa para alimentar a toda la tripulación.

- No pude evitar colarme en el territorio de los Uragiris para veros desembarcar. Tú capitán parece muy… temperamental – finalizó con una sonrisa.

- Sí que lo es, ya lo comprobarás en cuanto llegue. ¿Qué es eso de los Uragiris?

Aka dejó la sopa calentando al fuego y se sentó sobre el suelo frente al rubio, quien pudo comprobar que ella seguía flotando un par de centímetros sobre el piso. Ella le miró bastante seria.

- Verás, en lo que respecta a esta isla, sabrás que es pertenencia del Gobierno Mundial – dejó salir el nombre con un profundo desprecio que no pasó desapercibido para Killer, quien entrecerró los ojos mirándola con seriedad –. Pero no siempre fue así, y eso es lo que ha acabado provocando esta división. Los Uragiris son traidores que accedieron ante las peticiones del Gobierno únicamente para poder volver a vivir. Creo que ya habéis visto el resultado de ese pacto – murmuró ella con expresión sombría.

Killer comprendió.

- ¿Quieres decir que la recepcionista de la posada del otro lado del bosque es una… _revivida_?

Ella asintió.

- Algo así. Tras una guerra que hubo hace muchos años – no quiso especificar cuántos – nuestra sociedad fue aniquilada. Todos morimos en aquella batalla sin sentido para después despertar como… bueno, ya me ves. Como fantasmas.

- Pero si todos moristeis… ¿cómo puede ser que…?

Ella sonrió ante la impaciencia del rubio.

- Porque nunca llegamos a morir.

- ¿Y cómo explicas tu condición entonces, mocosa?

Aquella voz les hizo girar el rostro hacia la puerta, donde un atento pelirrojo mantenía su mirada fija en la joven y su atención en su historia.

- ¡Kidd! ¿Y la tripulación? – Preguntó Killer, levantándose de su sitio.

- Vienen detrás – caminó hasta ellos y miró a la joven, reconociendo su pelo azul al instante –. ¿Es normal ese color de pelo?

- Tanto como tu color de labios, pirata – contestó ella con firmeza y suavidad al mismo tiempo.

Eustass Kidd sonrió y se sentó apoyado en el respaldo de una silla junto a su compañero.

- Sigue hablando, peliazul. ¿Cómo es que si no estás muerta, eres un fantasma?

- Por una maldición. En aquella guerra, mi corazón fue atravesado por el filo de la luna, el filo de una espada de suma rareza. Es única en su especie. Y fue esa herida la que me arrancó de mi cuerpo antes incluso de darme tiempo a morir. De haber muerto, mi espíritu no estaría aquí.

- Creo que no te entiendo del todo, Aka – insistió Killer.

Ella suspiró y subió la camiseta fantasma que la cubría, incluso se apartó el sujetador para dejarles ver, justo debajo de la curva de su pecho izquierdo, lo que parecía una cicatriz producida por el filo de una espada.

- ¿Veis el corte horizontal que tengo bajo el pecho? Es la marca de la maldición. A estas alturas, esa piel ya debería ser del mismo color del resto del cuerpo, pero por representar lo que representa, aún es de color rojo. Trataré de explicarme mejor – dijo cerrando los ojos –. Durante la guerra, hubo varios miembros del bando enemigo que sobresalieron por sus habilidades, entre ellos, un médium de grandes habilidades con la espada. Y aquel tipo fue mi oponente. Yo no era una eminencia en el mundo de la espada, pero tenía un nombre y la responsabilidad de defender a mi gente, con lo que me lancé a la batalla sin medir las consecuencias. Supongo que lo que más me afectó fue el miedo y aquello causó una derrota tan rápida.

- ¿El miedo? – intervino Kidd.

- Sí. Mientras me encaminaba hacia él, pude verlos a _todos_. A todo aquel que él rozaba con el filo de su espada, todo aquel cuya sangre rozase ese puro metal blanco, caía al instante. O al menos su cuerpo, ya que su espíritu permanecía en la misma posición que instantes antes había estado su cuerpo. Cuando vi aquello, me sentí insignificante, incapaz de dar ayuda a los que eran de mi mismo bando. Pero no tuve tiempo para reaccionar. Cuando mi espada chocó un par de veces contra la suya, él murmuró algunas palabras y sin previo aviso desapareció – Aka se dio la vuelta y con la camiseta aún subida les mostró la espalda, donde otra cicatriz horizontal a la misma altura de la delantera decoraba dolorosamente su piel –. Apareció por mi espalda. Eso fue todo lo que supe antes de sentir el mayor dolor que he sentido en toda mi vida. Vi aparecer el filo de su espada ante mis ojos manchado de sangre. _MI_ sangre. Me había atacado por la espalda. Era un movimiento cobarde pero certero, ya que en menos de un segundo… me sentí morir. Aunque mi destino fue el mismo que el de mis compañeros.

Killer asintió y Kidd permaneció serio mirando las cicatrices hasta que ella se bajó la camiseta y sacó la sopa de las ollas para comenzar a servirlas, pues ya se podían oír a lo lejos las voces del resto de la tripulación.

- ¿Y tu cuerpo?

- De haber muerto mi cuerpo, yo habría muerto con él, y no estaría hoy aquí.

Aquello les sorprendió y la miraron fijamente.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu cuerpo está en alguna parte del mundo, que ese enemigo se lo llevó? – Preguntó el rubio, aturdido.

- Eso mismo. La maldición es muy sencilla: si el cuerpo vive, yo vivo; pero si por el contrario el cuerpo muere, yo moriré también.

- Es una situación interesante – murmuró Kidd –. ¿Cuánto hace que eres así?

Ella dudó unos momentos y otra voz aprovechó la situación para contestar en su lugar.

- Mañana harán ya 800 años.

Los ojos de los tres presentes se abrieron de golpe pero por diferentes motivos. Kidd y Killer por incredulidad, y los de Aka por molestia al reconocer la voz de su padre.

- ¡Padre! – Gritó con enfado.

- ¡¿800 años? ¡Pero es imposible que tu cuerpo se siga manteniendo entero después de tantos años! ¡Deberías haber desaparecido ya! – Exclamó Killer.

Ella suspiró y apartó la mirada mientras Kidd la estudiaba con detenimiento.

- Esa edad… te sitúa en pleno siglo vacío.

Killer ató cabos de inmediato. Miró a su capitán.

- Kidd, esta isla es el mayor secreto del Gobierno. ¿No lo entiendes? Durante los cien años vacíos que hay en nuestra historia aquí se libró una batalla que _ellos_ – dijo señalando a los fantasmas – son los únicos que pueden contar al mundo. Por eso el Gobierno la protege tanto, Kidd. En esta isla se guarda su más oscuro secreto… su pasado. ¿Verdad, Aka?

La joven se levantó y terminó de servir los platos mientras la tripulación entraba por la puerta de la posada. Al parecer, Zombi y Kabuto ya les habían puesto al día con respecto a los fantasmas, pero la visión de Aka y de su padre les aturdió igualmente mientras tomaban asiento.

Kidd le dirigió una mirada a la joven con la que pretendía exigir una respuesta, pero en cuanto hubo terminado de servir la comida, la peliazul atravesó la pared y se perdió en el bosque. Su padre suspiró.

- Como tú has dicho, hijo, nosotros somos los únicos conocedores de la verdadera historia. Aparte de quienes lean los poneglyphs, claro.

- ¿Y por qué le molesta?

Su padre mostró una mirada triste.

- Veréis… aunque parezca una locura… ella ha vivido más que nadie. Ha visto bondad y maldad, vida y muerte, amor y desamor… pero es la primera vez que siente que debe ayudar.

- ¿Ayudar?

- Escúchame bien, hijo – dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo –. Si ella ha sido sincera con vosotros es porque está convencida de que vais a morir llevándoos el secreto a la tumba del mismo modo que murieron otros antes que vosotros. Pero yo aún tengo esperanza. Quiero creer que mi hija aún puede volver a vivir y para ello… necesitaré vuestra ayuda.

- No tenemos por qué hacerlo, anciano. No os debemos nada como para hacer algo por vosotros.

Él viejo sonrió.

- Es cierto, no nos debéis nada… pero te diré algo, hijo… Aka es la única que puede salvar la vida de tus compañeros desaparecidos en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	3. Cobarde

No sé qué hago aquí escribiendo cuando tendría que estar estudiando, pero bueno xD

Veamos... En este capi revelo algo más sobre la isla y sobre la maldición de Aka, aunque aún se quedará todo bastante confuso. ¡Paciencia! XD ¡Espero que os guste!

**KittieMi:** jajajaj bueno mientras eso que sientas sea bueno yo estaré tranquila xD Bueno, estaba planeando hacer otro fic en el que el romance sea con Killer, pero es que este fic ya lo tengo planeado :) ¡Gracias!

**Uzumaki–neechan:** gracias a ti por leer el fic y comentarlo, de verdad :) jajaj tus elogios me hicieron soltar una risita avergonzada en alto y apareció mi hermana pequeña por la puerta con cara de "¿Qué demonios le pasará ahora?" xD Sí, en realidad sí que sé cómo juntarlos ;D ¡Gracias!

**Luffy,Rekee66: **jeje viva el ectoplasma xD Bueno, Kidd es un caso, pero tiene potencial. Estoy segura de que la historia del Siglo Vacío le acercará mucho, como muy bien dices tú, al título de Rey de los Piratas. Me alegro de que todo este misterio te guste :D ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_/_Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3: Cobarde<strong>

- No.

- ¡¿Qué? - Rugió el pelirrojo de golpe.

- Que no.

La enorme mano de Kidd apretó con excesiva fuerza el reposa brazos de madera de una de las antiguas sillas de la sala de estar de la "posada".

- Escucha, mocosa, el fantasma viejo ese dijo que tú eras la única que podría traerlos y VAS a traerlos.

- ¡Já! Oblígame - contestó Aka con una sonrisa a la par arrogante y triste mientras le atravesaba el brazo con su mano fantasma, mostrándole que no podría ni tan siquiera tocarla.

El joven de mirada ambarina apretó los dientes en un vano intento de contener su furia.

- Hazlo - insistió.

Silencio.

- No.

Kidd se levantó furioso, golpeando la mesa con un fuerte puñetazo que la partió en poco más que varios fragmentos de madera astillada.

- ¡¿Por qué no? - Exigió, casi con furia homicida.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y le miró con sus abrasadores ojos rojos a través de los mechones azules que conformaban su flequillo recto.

- Este es vuestro problema, a mí no me toca por ningún lado. No es asunto mío.

- En eso te equivocas y lo sabes - Killer se despegó de la pared sobre la que había permanecido apoyado momentos antes y se acercó con pasos seguros hasta la silla donde la figura semitranslúcida de la chica permanecía sentada con rostro serio -. Sabes que todo esto sí te afecta.

- Qué sabrás tú de mí... - dejó salir ella con desgana mientras alzaba la mirada al techo.

- Puede que más de lo que piensas.

Ella bajó de nuevo la vista hacia él y se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo has hablado con mi padre, no pienses que por ello ya me conoces y sabes todo de mí. Insisto en que esto es únicamente problema vuestro.

- ¿Y por qué cojones sigues aquí entonces?

Aka dirigió a Kidd una mirada molesta y acto seguido, dejó que su figura atravesase la silla y el suelo de la habitación, desapareciendo del campo de sus visiones. Killer suspiró.

- El viejo tenía razón.

- Es terca - gruñó Kidd, tomando asiento de nuevo.

- Sí, me recuerda a alguien - contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo sonrió siniestro también.

- Es igual, volverá.

* * *

><p>Aka cerró los ojos mientras caminaba a paso lento por el bosque. No necesitaba mantenerlos abiertos pues ya no podía chocarse con nada, todo aquello que estuviese en su camino la atravesaría como si en realidad ella no estuviese allí.<p>

Sin saber muy bien cómo, llegó hasta la orilla de la isla y observó el triste paisaje que era el de su hogar: niebla. Niebla cubriéndolo todo, en todas direcciones, incluso el mar o el sol. Únicamente la luna les era visible a ellos, los Ghost, una vez al mes. Y una de esas veces sería a partir de las 12 de la mañana siguiente, y hasta 24 horas después. Por un momento deseó poder sentir el agua del mar rozar sus pies con suavidad, empapándola de alegría y sueños. Pero no era así. No podía sentir aquello más de una vez al mes, más concretamente en luna llena.

Suspiró.

A partir de las 12 de la mañana del siguiente día sería luna llena, y duraría las 24 horas siguientes. Y era por ello precisamente, por aquella condición de su maldición, que ella podría ayudar a salvar a los sacrificios del Nuevo Tratado, que a buen seguro iban a ser los dos miembros desaparecidos de la tripulación de Kidd.

Sí, podía ayudar. ¿Pero por qué hacerlo? Si el Tratado no se renovaba como cada año, aquello que la impedía abandonar la isla desaparecería, sería libre otra vez pero... aquello únicamente traería problemas. Si el Tratado no se renovaba... los Uragiri se lo dirían al Gobierno, quien de seguro no se lo tomaría nada bien.

Cerró los ojos mientras se sentaba sola a la orilla del mar y antes de ser consciente del propio paso del tiempo, la noche se había echado sobre ella.

* * *

><p>Kidd sintió una mano sobre su hombro, moviéndole con fuerza de un lado a otro intentando despertarle.<p>

Gruñó por lo bajo, pero la mano seguía ahí.

- Oye... Muchacho despierta.

- Lárguese... - murmuró entre dientes.

- ¡No hay tiempo! Son las 11, ¡sólo tenéis una hora para salvar a vuestros compañeros e impedir que el Tratado se renueve!

- Kidd, despierta ya, ¡no hay tiempo!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el capitán abrió los ojos y se encontró con su compañero, Killer, moviéndole para despertarle mientras que tras él el anciano parecía claramente nervioso.

- ¿Tratado? ¿Qué Tratado? - Kidd se estiró perezosamente sobre la cama mientras se incorporaba para escucharle.

El viejo suspiró y le miró seria y largamente.

- Necesito que saquéis a mi hija de esta isla. Ella debe recuperar su cuerpo, ¡aún puede vivir una vida! Pero...

Se detuvo un momento y Kidd alzó una ceja.

- ¿... pero?

- Pero ella... no podrá abandonar esta isla si el Tratado se renueva.

- Kidd, el Tratado se renueva ofreciendo dos sacrificios vivos a la luna llena una vez al año, y esos sacrificios... son nuestros camaradas.

Kidd entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, Killer parecía que ya se había informado acerca de todo. El anciano continuó.

- Como ves, hijo, estamos todos en el mismo bando. Vosotros queréis salvarles y yo que el renovado del Tratado se retrase lo justo para que Aka pueda irse con vosotros.

- Viejo, te olvidas que ella no quiere saber nada de esto.

- Mi hija no es una cobarde, muchacho, y os acabará ayudando. Y si luego no quiere irse yo puedo obligarla. Simplemente necesito saber ahora antes de que vuelva que os la llevaréis con vosotros.

Kidd y Killer compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del capitán.

- Ya veremos. Primero tendrá que demostrarme que puede ser de utilidad.

El anciano asintió y el sonido de la cocina trabajando les indicó que Aka ya había regresado.

Sin demorarse demasiado, Kidd se vistió y bajó junto con Killer a la cocina, donde la chica mantenía una discreta conversación con su padre. Ella les miró en cuanto aparecieron por la puerta y dejó a su padre atrás para dirigirse a Kidd directamente.

- Lo haremos a mi manera, Kidd. Si es así, puedes contar conmigo, si no, nada.

Kidd frunció el ceño. No le gustaba dejarse mangonear por los demás, ni siquiera en situaciones como aquella, pero la mirada roja de la joven no admitía más opciones. Lentamente, asintió con la cabeza y ella continuó hablando.

- Los Uragiri son guerreros, Kidd, igual que los Ghost, pues hace tiempo fuimos de la misma civilización. Tras la batalla que tuvo lugar en el Siglo Vacío, el Gobierno mantuvo aquí a algunos soldados que renovaban el Tratado año tras año hasta que algunos de nosotros les juraron lealtad, convirtiéndose así en los primeros Uragiri. Tras aquello, el renovar el Tratado quedó en manos de aquellos traidores que año tras año nos encierran a nosotros los Ghost, que fuimos sus compañeros durante años, en esta isla. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Por qué se vendieron al Gobierno?

Ella les sirvió rápidamente el desayuno.

- Porque el Gobierno en un determinado punto de la historia, nos ofreció volver a vivir si le jurábamos lealtad. Y la mayoría, aceptó el trato - se hizo un breve silencio -. Pero mi padre, yo, y algunos más nos mantuvimos firmes sin aceptar aquel soborno. Y el resultado de esa "nueva vida" es lo que ya habéis visto. Fueron revividos en cuerpos de zombies en vez de en sus auténticos cuerpos.

- Otro trapo sucio del Gobierno.

Ella asintió y terminó de recoger todo a gran velocidad mientras se paraba frente a ellos.

- Como te decía, Kidd, antes de la guerra nuestra civilización era por completo de guerreros. Por mucho que sus cuerpos den a entender lo contrario, no son tontos ni se dejarán sorprender. Saben que queréis recuperar a vuestros camaradas, como también saben que hoy precisamente los Ghost seremos más fuertes que cualquier otro día debido a la luna llena.

- ¿Y qué propones? ¿Acaso sabes dónde están?

Ella asintió y sacó un mapa de la isla de uno de los cajones de la mesa del recibidor. Fue entonces, cuando la luz la iluminó, que ambos piratas se dieron cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba había cambiado. Vestía un pantalón negro ajustado con botas altas también negras, un top naranja sin tirantes que dejaba su vientre al descubierto y guantes largos hasta los codos, también negros.

- ¿Y esa ropa?

- No querrías que luchase con el camisón, ¿no?

Killer se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo va a luchar un fantasma?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Dejemos esas explicaciones para luego, se nos acaba el tiempo y aún tenemos que llegar hasta ellos. Veamos, he mandado a tu tripulación hacia el lago, que se encuentra en la parte central de la isla, así estarán a salvo y no interferirán. A Zombi y Kabuto ya les he indicado que vayan y nos esperen en la zona Uragiri, les dije que los encontraríamos allí y que no llamasen la atención. Y vosotros... Killer, tú eres el más rápido, ¿verdad? - El rubio asintió algo sorprendido por la capacidad de estrategia de la chica - Bien, necesito que vayas con Zombi y Kabuto y que entre todos encontréis este bar - le acercó una foto con sus dedos semitransparentes en la que aparecía una fachada de madera caoba, con un cartel sobre la puerta en el que ya no se leía el que alguna vez habría sido el nombre del local.

Killer lo miró mientras memorizaba cada uno de los detalles, desde el jarrón con flores muertas de la ventana, hasta las sillas de madera vieja y rotas de la entrada.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial este bar? - Preguntó.

- En él tienen prisioneros a vuestros amigos, estoy segura.

- ¿Los has visto?

- No. Estoy segura porque es el único edificio que ha desaparecido desde la guerra. Normalmente se habría derrumbado por el paso de los años o se habría quedado abandonado, pero directamente, este edificio desapareció sin dejar rastro, lo que me lleva a pensar que está relacionado con todo esto.

- Ya veo. Y tú ¿qué harás?

Aka miró entonces a Kidd con expresión seria mientras él parecía seguir estudiando su estrategia.

- Kidd y yo iremos juntos al antiguo jardín de ese bar, que extrañamente aún sigue en su sitio, no como el edificio.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos allí? - cuestionó el pelirrojo.

- Luchar. Allí es donde los sacrificios se llevan a cabo y debemos desbaratar sus preparativos antes de las 12. Es decir, tenemos 40 minutos.

- Eso no tiene sentido, mocosa. Si el sacrificio se hace allí, les esperamos a que lleguen con los chicos y los aniquilamos - bufó él.

Ella le miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Es que no me has escuchado? Si llegan a sospechar de una emboscada, tendremos problemas. Hoy seré más fuerte a partir de las 12, pero eso no me va a hacer invencible. Y puesto que vosotros también sois mortales, prefiero no arriesgar nuestras vidas innecesariamente

- Aka...

Aka alzó el rostro hasta encontrarse con la mirada orgullosa de su padre, que llevaba un largo objeto cubierto con una sábana sobre las dos manos.

Ella se quedó paralizada unos instantes antes de reaccionar ante la voz exigente del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- "Eso"... - comenzó ella mientras le rodeaba y alcanzaba a su padre - es mi katana.

Le retiró la sábana de encima con sumo cuidado y dejó al descubierto una larga hoja perfectamente cuidada que se unía a una empuñadura cubierta de tela roja, de la que colgaban dos pequeñas tiras de tela de color dorado. Inmediatamente después de retirar la sábana, la espada atravesó las manos del anciano para ir a parar al suelo.

Aka fue a cogerla, pero, para sorpresa de todos, su mano la atravesó. La chica cerró los ojos. Killer dio un paso al frente.

- ¿Por qué no puede cogerla?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

- Porque los únicos objetos que puedo tocar son los necesarios. Objetos de cocina, agua, ducha, sábanas para dormir y suelo principalmente. Parece que olvidáis que aunque no esté propiamente muerta, sigo siendo un fantasma - dijo con desagrado.

Kidd negó con la cabeza.

- Tú misma dijiste que podías tocar objetos.

- Pero no especifiqué que pudiese tocarlos todos. No puedo tocar a la gente, tampoco los árboles ni a los animales. Es como si... como si viese el mundo a través de un cristal. Sé que estoy en él, puedo verlo y olerlo, pero no tocarlo o sentirlo.

Aka dejó caer la mano con pesadez y se volvió a mirar a ambos piratas que permanecían expectantes. Kidd tomó la palabra antes que nadie con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en el rostro.

- Eres una cobarde.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y le miró son saber muy bien qué contestar. Ante su falta de palabras, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta hacia la salida del edificio.

- Si sigues aquí después de 800 años no es porque no quieras vivir la vida de nuevo, es porque tienes miedo. Y la gente como tú... es el tipo de gente que más disfruto matando.

Abrió la puerta para salir, pero un objetó se estrelló contra su cabeza estrepitosamente. Furioso, se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver cómo ella le lanzaba otra sartén con la rabia brillando en su mirada.

- ¡¿Qué sabrás tú sobre el miedo? ¡¿Qué sabrás tú de nada? - Un par de furiosas lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en los ojos de ella, ahora cubiertos por su flequillo azul - ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Nada de nada! ¡¿Acaso alguna vez lo has perdido todo en apenas 3 minutos? ¡¿Acaso alguna vez te lo han robado todo sin motivo? ¡¿Alguna vez te ha traicionado la persona más importante para ti? ¡¿O alguna vez... - su voz se convirtió en un susurro apagado - ... alguna vez has estado 800 años encerrado en un lugar, viendo cómo cambia todo a tu alrededor, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y muriendo lentamente sin poder evitarlo?

Aka permaneció con la cabeza gacha mientras Kidd la observaba con ojos impasibles. Killer abrió la puerta.

- Yo me voy yendo.

Y sin decir más, dejó que su capitán se encargase de la situación.

El pelirrojo la habría agarrado del pelo para obligarla a alzar la mirada hacia él, pero eso con un fantasma era más que imposible, por lo que simplemente apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

- Entonces lo que ocurre es que te has rendido - la vio convulsionarse suavemente e intentar ocultárselo apretado los dientes y fingiendo una fortaleza que en realidad ya no sentía -. En un principio creí que tenías miedo de que el Gobierno se diese cuenta del retraso en la renovación de ese Tratado y que, al descubrir que te habías largado, decidiesen matar tu cuerpo. Creí que simplemente tenías miedo a morir. Pero me decepcionas más incluso. Como tú bien dices, es imposible que alguien sepa cuánto has sufrido, pero aún así, resignarse es de cobardes. ¿Crees que por no acceder al chantaje del Gobierno y convertirte en Uragiri eres más valiente? ¿Mejor persona? - Kidd negó con la cabeza y la dedicó una fría mirada - No eres más que una rata asustada que se esconde de su propia sombra. Y yo no quiero a nadie como tú en mi barco.

Aka se quedó mirando la espalda del pelirrojo mientras éste se alejaba en dirección al bosque. Apretó los dientes con frustración mientras varias lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas con rabia, limpiando sus ojos de oscuridad y dando paso a una vieja determinación que hasta entonces había quedado ocultada por el miedo y la resignación.

Su padre sonrió de corazón al ver la expresión de su hija al levantarse tras varios minutos en el suelo.

Aquel hombre lo lograría, se dijo a sí mismo. Eustass Kidd sería capaz de hacer que su pequeña desease volver a vivir, estaba convencido desde que les vio desembarcar en la isla, y ahora que veía la llama flamante de la vida brillando en los fantasmagóricos ojos rojos de su hija supo que no se había equivocado. Con una sonrisa en su propio rostro, volvió a envolver la katana en la sábana para poder cogerla y se la tendió así a su hija, que la tomó con determinación mientras respiraba profundamente, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer ya no tendría marcha atrás. Abrió los ojos y miró a su padre con una sonrisa.

- Volveremos para cenar.

Cogió las sábanas con cuidado y salió de la posada en busca del pelirrojo, de aquel arrogante y egocéntrico capitán pirata que haciendo uso de su orgullo, había sido capaz de comenzar a sanar algunas de las heridas abiertas de su propia alma.

* * *

><p>- Así que el capitán se quedó al cargo.<p>

Killer asintió mientras caminaba con sus dos compañeros a grandes zancadas por las calles del distrito Uragiri. A pesar de las prisas que tenían, pues no les quedaban más que 15 minutos para las 12, no debían llamar la atención de nadie que pudiese entorpecer su objetivo.

Habían pasado calles y calles, casas, casas y más casas, y todas parecían iguales. Las mismas ventanas, los mismos cristales rotos en el suelo... Era como si cada vez que pasaban una manzana de edificios, se repitiese sin parar. El mismo fragmento de calle una y otra vez.

- Esperad un momento, no estamos avanzando nada.

Zombi y Kabuto se detuvieron en seguida, pues ellos también se habían percatado de aquel engaño.

- ¿Hay alguien detrás de todo esto, Killer?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro de que están obvservándonos desde que llegamos. Aka tenía razón, no son estúpidos.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

Killer apretó los dientes en señal de frustración. Dirigió la dirección de su mirada hacia una posada cuyo jarrón de la ventana era idéntico al de la foto. Sus dos compañeros trataban de averiguar qué pensaba, pero debido al casco que siempre llevaba su única opción era esperar a que él mismo se lo explicase.

- Creo que deberíamos empezar por aquel bar.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia allí atentos a todo lo que les rodeaba, pues aunque no tenían pruebas de ello, era evidente que no estaban solos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Kidd! ¡Kidd!<p>

Aka buscó en todas direcciones con la mirada ¿dónde podía haberse metido el pelirrojo? Súbitamente, el crujido de una rama al ser rota detrás suyo la alertó de otra presencia y se volteó a tiempo de ver aparecer al pelirrojo entre un montón de arbustos.

Al verla allí, con esa mirada levemente aturdida por su extraña aparición, Eustass Kidd no pudo menos que sonreír de medio lado.

- ¿Ya reaccionaste?

Ella respiró profundamente mientras agarraba con más fuerza las sábanas que cubrían su katana.

- Gracias - fue todo cuanto dijo y Kidd no insistió.

Aceleraron el ritmo de sus pasos a medida que veían que el tiempo pasaba y se acercaba más al medio día. Cuando apenas quedaban 5 minutos y estaban a poca distancia del objetivo, Aka se detuvo mirando hacia el cielo.

Kidd se la quedó mirando y siguió la línea de su mirada hasta descubrir un pequeño agujero en la niebla, uno que permitía que se viese un pequeño punto azul del cielo.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Que ya es la hora.

El pelirrojo se volvió a mirarla y ya no pudo apartar la mirada de ella. Ante sus propios ojos, el cuerpo de la joven se volvió sólido y el leve resplandor fantasma que había hecho brillar su piel de forma sobrenatural minutos antes desapareció. Sus pies dejaron de flotar a pocos centímetros del suelo para bajar hasta apoyarse en él por completo y al final de aquella transformación, ya no podía ver a través de ella.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

La mirada ciertamente sorprendida de Kidd seguía fija en su compañera, que ahora era una humana completamente sólida. La vio retirar las sábanas que cubrían su katana y observó con interés cómo la chica cerraba los dedos con seguridad alrededor de su empuñadura.

Finalmente, Aka le miró con una sonrisa apagada.

- ¿Recuerdas que hoy sería más fuerte? - El pelirrojo asintió con rostro serio mientras alzaba una mano y le rozaba el brazo - Esto sólo ocurre una vez al mes, durante las 24 horas del día que hay luna llena. Durante ese periodo, el efecto de la luna en la maldición está mucho más presente, lo que hace que mi apariencia sea la misma que tenía mi cuerpo. Esto es bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. Bueno porque así puedo tocar otros objetos y podré pelear sin problemas, pero malo porque si resulto herida justo en estas 24 horas... también sería como si siguiese viva. Podría llegar incluso a morir, como si éste fuese mi cuerpo real.

- ¿Cómo es que la luna te afecta tanto?

- La espada que me cortó era la espada del filo de la luna. Su portador era un mago muy poderoso cuya obsesión y fuente de poder se decía que provenía de la luna. Yo sólo comprobé que eso era cierto la primera luna llena que pasé como fantasma.

Kidd permaneció en silencio unos segundo mientras la observaba hasta que una voz a su espalda rompió la paz en la que les había envuelto aquella situación.

Killer apareció de entre los árboles, seguido por Kabuto y Zombi, y ninguno de ellos pudo evitar reparar en la nueva apariencia de la chica.

- ¿Kidd, qué...?

Un grito proveniente del pueblo les sacó de sus pensamientos y Aka fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Las explicaciones luego, que aún quedan muchas. ¿Dónde están vuestros amigos?

- No los encontramos - contestó Zombi -. Fue como si alguien nos hubiese tendido una trampa, algo así como un laberinto.

El rostro de ella palideció al escuchar aquello. Kidd pareció darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué sabes de eso?

Ella suspiró y miró el filo de su katana.

- Que tenemos una dura batalla por delante.

Una vez más, una voz masculina retumbó en sus sonidos y Killer la reconoció.

- ¡Rando! ¡Es su voz!

Los 5 asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia el patio del bar desaparecido, donde una extraña escena les esperaba con una siniestra expresión.

Ante ellos, los dos piratas estaban atados y sujetos a dos postes sobre una pila para incineraciones, y frente a ellos, había tres hombres y una mujer.

Uno de los hombres, el más joven, detuvo su mirada en Aka.

- ¿Has venido a unirte a nosotros al fin, Aka?

Fue como si su corazón se detuviese por segunda es en su vida.

- Lucius... - susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


End file.
